No One Escapes Cidhna Mine
No One Escapes Cidhna Mine is a quest in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. After completing The Forsworn Conspiracy, the Markarth city guards frame the Dragonborn, starting this quest. Walkthrough After entering the mine and talking to Uraccen the Dragonborn learns that Madanach is located in a private cell which is being guarded by Borkul the Beast. After speaking to Borkul he tells the Dragonborn that he will only allow passage in exchange for a shiv as a toll. A prisoner named Grisvar the Unlucky will have a shiv, but he will only trade it for Skooma, which can be pickpocketed from Duach or Braig. Alternatively, Borkul can be challenged to a brawl, persuaded or given the Skooma directly. After gaining entrance to Madanach's cell, the player has three options: * Help Madanach. Madanach will try and convince the Dragonborn that he and his Forsworn are justified in their actions and asks sends the player to seek out the prisoner Braig and hear his story. After listening to Braig, return to Madanach and he will offer freedom, but he requires proof of loyalty. He requests the assassination of Grisvar the Unlucky, who has outlived his usefulness to the Forsworn Rebellion. After killing Grisvar, return to Madanach. Upon hearing news of the Grisvar's death, Madanach gathers the remaining prisoners and leads them to an escape tunnel that runs through the Markarth Ruins. At the end of the tunnel, the Dragonborn's belongings are returned to them by Kaie and Madanach rewards the player with Armor of the Old Gods. Once outside, there is a confrontation between Thonar and Madanach. The Forsworn and Madanach charge the city, killing Thonar and all guards in sight. After they leave the city, they will continue running to Druadach Redoubt which will have several friendly Forsworn inside. * Pickpocket Madanach, and use his key to escape without harming anyone. * Kill Madanach in his cell, read the note on his body and use his escape route. Upon exiting, Thonar Silver-Blood greets the Dragonborn and rewards them with with Silver-Blood Family Ring. The ring is enchanted so that weapons and armor can be improved 15% better. Loot There are two main paths for escape, and each carries a reward: *Helping Madanach by killing Grisvar rewards the Armor of the Old Gods, a full set of enchanted Forsworn Armor (Light Armor). **Madanach's new headquarters at the Druadach Redoubt cave contains more valuable loot, free for the taking, and a map of all Forsworn encampments. *Killing Madanach and escaping alone rewards the Silver-Blood Family Ring, providing +15% Smithing. **If the player kills Madanach after receiving the Armor of the Old Gods and their belongings, but before leaving the Markarth Ruins, then Thonor will greet him outside with the Silver-Blood Family Ring and the quest will be considered completed. Notes *Betraying the Forsworn provokes Vorstag to attack the player relentlessly, if they are married to him. *If killing Madanach after receiving the armor is timed right, the Dragonborn will be able face only him inside with his warriors staying outside. **Wait until he is standing at the exit door and hit him with a ranged attack. He will appear to go through the door but come back inside alone. Finish him and exit to Markarth where the battle has already started. Madanach's followers will attack on sight; however, the ring is still rewarded and the quest completed, although Thonor most likely will be dead along with a few soldiers. *The player's inventory will be returned upon completion of the quest. *Killing Madanach and his men after he rewards the armor, Thonar can still be killed after receiving the ring; however, there will be a fine of 40 septims. Bugs *Xbox 360, PS3, and PC: It is possible that after completing this quest, guards will still try to arrest you for murder and conspiracy against Markarth. If this happens, hit the B button, and he will stop talking to you. (Confirmed) *Xbox 360, PS3 and PC: It is possible that after completion of this quest, guards will reapeatedly attempt to arrest you for murder and conspiracy against Markarth; the option to go to jail results in the conversation starting over, and pressing "B" will only result in the guards becoming hostile towards the PC. It is possible to act within the city as you can exit the conversation after submitting to arrest without the guards becoming hostile, however, guards will still initiate the conversation after a short period of time. Interaction with NPC's will turn guards hostile. (Confirmed) *Xbox 360: After completing this quest, a glitch occurs that will prevent the PC from being able to Fast Travel or Wait, stating that you are still being pursued by guards. FIXED: Commit a crime and allow yourself to be caught. Paying the fine or going to jail will fix the bug. *It seems that if you have killed the prisoners prior to this quest you cannot complete the quest *PC: It is possible that Madanach will not have the key in his inventory when you pickpocket him. *Glitches are less likely to occur if you go to jail peacefully. (Confirmed) *If you pickpocket the note from Madanach, it will not let you read it properly, therefore not allowing you to complete the quest. Thonar will attack you upon exiting the ruins. *PC: If you start the quest in the cell, but both doors are locked with no way to open them. Open the console and enter "''setstage ms02 0".' *Xbox 360: If you had the skeleton key from the thives guild missions in your inventory when you went to jail you wont get it back with the rest of your belongings. *Xbox 360: ANY quest items in your inventory (which you cannot remove otherwise) will be permanently removed following the break out from the mine, this includes dragon claws, amulets, gems, anything. (Confirmed) *About the note above, it is possible to recive all quest items from Madanach when he states he gives you all the items guards took from you. *PC and Xbox 360: You may not recieve all quest items from Kaie that you had before this quest began. However, (not sure if its a bug) you get them when the forsworn start fighting the guards outside the ruins. If you kill the forsworn in the ruins, then Thonar gives them to you after the conversation. *After leaving the mine, Madanach and his men, as well as Thonar and his guard, will just stand outside and do nothing. The event where they're supposed to fight just doesn't happen. There seems to be no fix, even reloading to previous saves doesn't work. Setstage must be used to complete the quest, unfortunately this means you miss the fight scene. This is a very rare yet very game breaking bug. *After completing the quest, first helping Madanach to get the armor and then later turning on him by helping the guards kill him so you could also get the ring from Thonar Uraccens dead body is laying along the path just before the entrance to Druadach Redoubt. It is unknown how he made it all the way there and then died. *PS3: Sometimes, when the quest is completed by killing the prisoners, there will be 3 guards standing outside with no one to give the Silver-Blood Family Ring. (Update: to fix this the player must reload to a point before he talk to Talnor in the Treasury house and make sure that Talnor is not attacked by the player during the battle.) *Xbox 360: It is possible upon arriving in Cidhna Mine, Urzoga gra-Shugurz (the guard) has no dialogue options but instead fights you until death. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim